belle_lindas_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Maksym Zhuk
Maksym Andriy Zhuk also known as Maks is a Half-Blood wizard he was born May 4th in Sevastopol, Ukraine. He is the last born, and the youngest son of Hryhoriy Wolodymyr Zhuk and Odarka Klavdiya Chownyk. Maks is the younger brother to a sister named Zoya and a brother named Demyan. History Hryhoriy and Odarka attempted as they had with the birth of Demyan to plan out their next child. Demyan was not an unexpected child, Zoya was a bit of an accident. They wanted Maks to be the same blessing that their first two children were. Their first child Demyan was born in March, the following year Zoya was born in April, and two years later Maks was born in May. Odarka was meticulous she wanted her last child to have the last birthday, she followed a very specific chart to be sure that he was conceived by the end of August so he would be born approximately ten months later. Her math was obnoxiously precise, she ended up carrying Maks a few weeks longer than she expected and her was born in May like she wanted. He was an exhausting pregnancy, he cannot be all to blame Hryhoriy and Odarka did already have two children running amok, this third child Odarka wanted so desperately was only going to cause more havoc, at least this is what Hryhoriy thought. He was wrong. Maks is their most well behaved child, he is deaf and that may or may not have something to do with it. Maks is a prelingual deaf individual, he was born with a hearing loss which occurred before he learned to speak. By the time he was six months old Maks had a cochlear implant allowing the stimulation his auditory nerve directly to restore some of his hearing. After learning his name Maks was able to respond physically, and it made Odarka cry. Soon after his progress the family as a whole began learning RSL and UKL, Russian and Ukrainian Sign Language. They barely speak inside their own home using sign language so that Maks can be a part of conversations. Maks has learned to read lips although he does not like to rely on the skill believing himself to not be very good at it. |-|Etymology= |-|Background= |-|Facts= |-|Trivia= Physical appearance Maks has pale skin, very dark brown hair, and bright blue/grey eyes. He looks like a cross between his brother and his sister. Maks has a fairly large nose, like Demyan and the same wide set eyes that run in the family. He is small of frame like Zoya but significantly taller. In time he is expected to have the same build as Demyan. Personality To his family he is known for being quite clever and, incredibly sarcastic. While he is silent, he very often causes his mother, his father, his brother and sister to burst into laughter while he sits enjoying the feeling of that moment. He is the glue, his family would have surely fallen apart without him. Maks is quiet, because he doesn't speak. He knows that he cannot pronounce words as clearly and eloquently as the hearing. Because of this he chooses to mouth his words as he signs them, if he were speaking to someone that cannot understand his signing they can simply read his lips. If their is a barrier beyond that Maks will occasionally make the attempt at speaking through the written word. :Maks will not go out of his way to "speak" with people. If he has chosen to write to someone it is very much because he was intent on a conversation with the person he is corresponding with. Usually one of his small circle of friends, Sienna, Luule, and Efraín. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:EESM